Cluster computing is an increasingly popular solution for a wide variety of computing problems. Use cases for clusters can range from equation-solving supercomputers to platforms for software as a service. One popular use for clusters is to provide high-availability services. Redundant nodes in high-availability clusters provide services even when one or more nodes have failed, allowing service to continue uninterrupted despite the failed nodes. Uninterrupted service can be very important for a wide variety of applications, including Internet commerce platforms and high-volume data storage systems.
Unfortunately, high-availability clusters may sometimes suffer from widespread node failures, interrupting service despite the precautions taken in the cluster's design. Traditional systems may assign the workload from a failed node to a new node, which then may also fail, causing a cascading failure condition. These traditional systems may classify a node as failed when the node neglects to send a heartbeat within a specified interval, even if the node remains otherwise functional. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for preventing failures of nodes in clusters.